Aprender a Nadar
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Re-subida. Un no cualquier día de playa donde ocurren situaciones comunes, si nos referimos a ciertas personas. Nombres humanos. UK USA


Buenas nuevas gente. Debo decir que estoy viviendo un momento espontáneo de felicidad. Y, bueno, olvidemos las formalidades.

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Resubido

UK=USA (ante dudas, ver en mi perfil)

Mención de l**ime **pero nada que produzca cegueras ni espasmos.

Piratas que no saben nadar (ante cualquier duda, visitar _Hetalia Archives_)

_No le busquen el sentido a esto..._

**Agradecimientos Super Mega Ultra Re-Contra Especiales:** A todas aquellas que han dejado hermosos review's en publicaciones anteriores. De no ser por esas valientes personas no habría salido de esta depreción literaria post-sábado. Me dieron tanta alegría leer sus comentarios que retomé valor. DANKE! (tira rosas para todos)

**Derechos:** Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprender A Nadar<strong>

******~•~******

Ya eran alrededor de las 14:00 p.m. El sol seguía irradiando felicidad y un calor suave no sofocante acariciaba la piel de los habitantes de Brighton, pueblo donde Arthur Kirkland, junto a otras (indeseables) naciones, había programado un día de playa para despejar mentes.

Francis Bonnefoy estaba tumbado como los muertos mandan muy ajeno a la quemazón que su espalda estaba sufriendo a causa de querer un bronceado. Lástima que nadie le dijo que era malo _dormirse _bajo el sol sin usar sombrilla y que se debe _voltear el cuerpo _para quedar con un tono de piel parejo.

Rusia, China, Alemania y España estaban en el mar ahogándose _amistosamente. _Los hermanos Italia disfrutaban nadando de una punta a otra. Sí, los dos.

Austria tocaba el piano en la orilla siendo rodeado por un montón de viejas deprimidas cuyas caras decían que estaban pasando por una segunda adolescencia. Prusia miraba celoso y organizaba un complot contra las viejas-roba-señoritos-podridos junto a Gilbird y unos niños que lo miraban raro.

Suiza y Lichtenstein estaban almorzando bajo una sombrilla. Japón, Hungría y Taiwán se dedicaban al espionaje secreto en traje de baño. Dinamarca estaba sufriendo una repentina falta de aire… siendo ahorcado por Noruega por motivos desconocidos al mundo, mientras Islandia dormía _como se debe _bajo la sombra. Suecia y Finlandia eran los únicos normales de todos ellos, junto al pequeño Peter, que construía bellos castillos de arena y conquistaba territorio imaginario.

Por otro lado…

-Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~

_Ignóralo, pronto se aburrirá y se irá a perseguir gaviotas… _Se decía el inglés tratando de parecer indiferente bebiendo un té, a sabiendas de la enorme y creciente vena de enojo que palpitaba en su sien y el dolor de cachetes que estaba sufriendo a causa del continuo poke-face del americano. Sin contar que sentía la audición un tanto acalambrada.

-Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~

-¡SHUT UP AND STOP IT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF BLODDY SHIT! –le gritó tan fuerte que casi le desacomoda el rostro -¿Qué carajos quieres, parasito?

-¡No tienes por qué ser tan gruñón! ¿Acaso estas en tu periodo o qué? –hizo un puchero- sólo quiero que vayamos a nadar un rato. Has estado todo el día bajo la sombrilla, bebiendo té y mirando con odio a Rusia.

-Tengo mis motivos –se defiende.

-Let's go to swim

-No tengo ganas. Además acabo de comer –mentira- y se debe esperar una hora antes de meterse al mar.

-¡Eso dijiste hace dos hora! No puedes comer tanto –lo mira fijo. Lentamente frunce la boca y junto con sus cejas forma una cara graciosa pero muy sospechosa. Inglaterra conoce esa expresión.

-Ahora… ¿en qué rayos estas pensando?

-Creo saber porque no quieres acompañarme a nadar –Arthur arquea una ceja, incrédulo. Sabe que el menor esta por decir algo subliminalmente torpe- ¡No quieres mojare porque te saldrá una aleta de sireno! Ja~ja~ja~ja~ ¡Iggy eres mitad pez!

-¡¿C-como puedes pensar eso?! En primer lugar: sería tritón ¡no sireno! Y en segundo lugar: ¡ni en sueño me saldría una aleta gigante y si lo hiciera la usaría para abofetearte!

-No niegues lo inevitable –trata de parecer comprensivo e importante- A mí también me costó aceptar que era diferente, un héroe hecho y derecho, hasta que me dí cuenta que es lo que soy y no debo avergonzarme de ello. Lo supe cuando levanté aquel búfalo de pequeño y mi vida cambió para siempre –hizo un breve pausa de 3 segundos- Pero, si no quieres aceptar aún lo que eres, nadie te obliga. Así que –pone una mano en el hombro del mayor- tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- le guiña el ojo y alza el pulgar.

El cielo se nubla ocultando el sol. La marea se transforma paulatinamente en un desenfrenado oleaje amenazador. Unas gentes chillan, tienen miedo; otras temen que el Kraken salga del fondo del océano. El día se oscurece hasta sucumbir a una noche eclíptica, todo cae en penumbra. Más gritos. La gente corre. Alfred tiembla y mira al mayor. Un aura tan negra como boca de un lobo lo envuelve, sus ojos blancos, su expresión sombría.

-¿A-Arty? –al otro lado del mundo, Obama, en su oficina, siente un temblor. Llama a la guardia nacional avisando terremoto.

-Prepárate para conocer a tu creador.

La oscuridad devoró todo. Era el fin de la humanidad.

Después salió el sol y todos hicieron como si nada.

****•~****

Alfred F. Jones había perdido dos horas de su vida tratando de quitarse de encima la montaña de arena bajo la cual fue enterrado. Gracias al cielo tenía una fuerza super-humana y, además, el señor con cara de macho cabrío y cola de diablo se mostró muy amable al decidir ayudarlo, de lo contrario habría tardado más.

Cuando salió a la superficie, lo primero que hizo fue respirar hondo, muy hondo, y luego sacudirse la arena que tenía dentro de la cabeza, donde supuestamente debería tener un órgano vital del razonamiento humano.

Buscó con la mirada a Arthur (más bien a sus cejas), pues debía darle algún golpe y decirle que le mandan saludos desde el Inframundo. Se sorprende al notar que el mayor esta un tanto más allá de la orilla, donde las agua le llegan hasta la cintura.

Desconoce los motivos de ese extraño cambio en su Arthur. En un momento no quería saber nada con el agua y, al otro, está de lo más tranquilo.

_¡Arthur no tiene derecho a nadar sin el hero!_ Quiere venganza.

****•~****

-Entonces, Igirisu-san –dice Japón- ¿qué le parece?

-Es… ¡asombroso! –dice encantado- Es una réplica exacta.

Japón sonríe y mira con cariño como flota el nuevo orgullo de su tecnología asiática: un barco idéntico de la Royal Navy en miniatura.

-¿Y lanza balas? –pregunta el británico.

-Si, balas de verdad. También en miniatura, junto con los cañones.

-En verdad es increíble –_podría usarlo para vengarme de tantas cosas y de tantos franceses… _piensa.

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan_

Una música salida de la película de Tiburón atrae la atención de dos niños que, jugando a la pelota en el mar, se detienen y miran como _algo _pasa entre ellos. No pierden tiempo en salir corriendo. Ese _algo _avanza lentamente hacia donde el británico y el asiático mantienen una charla muy tecnológica. De pronto, Japón se calla.

-Igirisu-san, ¿no escucha algo?

Arthur aguza el oído.

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan_

-¡Igirisu-san, cuidado! –alerta Japón al ver una extraña aleta, muy pequeña, pero que podría ser de algún animal marino muy salvaje y despiadado, con dientes filosos y garras acuáticas y veneno y... Arthur gira espantado por la advertencia de su amigo.

El monstruo se detiene frente a él. Kiku ya esta en la orilla, siendo asistido por Heracles.

-A-Alfred… -dice con el rostro desencajado, sin poder creer lo que ve. Reconocería _eso _incluso estando en un coma etílico después de alguna fiesta de despedida de soltero- por favor, sal a respirar aire…

Tres burbujas emergen.

"No" "quie-" "-ro" sueltan el sonido al estallar.

-¡Entonces que tengas una dolorosa y fea muerte! –suelta el inglés enojado por tanta estupidez por parte de su pareja. Se siente fatal y se pregunta en qué se equivocó con el chico para que le saliera tan idiota. Se gira dispuesto a retirar su existencia del mar cuando lo nota.

Algo le falta, se siente expuesto. Se sonroja.

-¡HIJO DE…

Súbitamente es jalado hacia abajo por "la gran y feroz bestia marina". En cuestión de minutos y rompiendo todas las leyes de la física y del espacio-tiempo, la "bestia" emerge de las profundices junto con Arthur, estando en medio del Canal de la Mancha.

-¡BASTARD! –grita el mayor una vez llenado sus pulmones de preciado O2- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso, grandísimo retrasado mental!

-Ja~ja~ja~ja~ -ríe estridentemente- es una venganza por enviarme al centro de la tierra. ¡Te lo merecías Arthur, no lo niegues!

-Tu…ya verás cómo te… -se detiene. Abre los ojos sintiendo una oleada de pánico.

¡Está en medio del mar! (qué observador es)

¡Con agua! (deberían darle un Novel a su inteligencia)

¡**Sin hacer pie**!

Se aferra al americano como un gato que teme la hora del baño. Este se sorprende.

-¡No me sueltes por nada en el mundo, jodido emancipado!

-Cl-claro que no –dice nervioso. Lo aferra a sí, aprovechando secretamente para sentir esa piel de mármol (fría y dura, pero suave al tacto, como su británico), esos fuertes brazos abrazándolo, el torso delgado y trabajado junto a esos pectorales pegados a su cuerpo…Hmm~ - Acaso… ¿le temes al agua?

-¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! –grita.

Estados Unidos recopila información y se da cuenta. Estalla en risas casi perdiendo la capacidad de mantenerse a flote.

-No puedo, Ja~ja~ja~ja~, creer que no sepas nadar. Ja~ja~ja~ja~ -lo estrecha contra su cuerpo. Le parece sumamente tierno que Arthur no sepa nadar. También se siente importante por poder hacer algo que el mayor no.

-Si te atreves a burlarte…

-No lo haré –suelta serio, confundiendo al mayor. Este lo observa y ve la mirada comprensiva en el otro. Por un segundo, parece adulto.

Corre la vista por dos razones. Una de ellas es porque sabe que después de este día el desgraciado sí le hará bromas y quiere evitar que lo manipule con "esa mirada que todo lo puede"; y la otra razón es por el pensamiento pervertido que cruzó su mente inglesamente pervertida.

Aferrado al cuello de Alfred, ahora cruza ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, afirmándose más y creando más contacto. Acerca el rostro y deja posar sus labios en los contrarios.

_Sabe a sal_

Alfred se sorprende. No esperaba eso. Sin embargo, se siente bien, le gusta. Lentamente se sumerge junto con Arthur en medio del beso, procurando no soltar por nada en el mundo al pirata que no sabe nadar. Se separaron un instante, viéndose a los ojos borrosamente por el agua, pero distinguiendo sus pupilas como si fueran dos faros en medio de la niebla. Un último beso y se vieron obligados a salir por alguna bocanada de aire.

Arthur está más que seguro de que no hay moros en la costa (y aunque los hubiera, a estas alturas no le importa). Ataca los labios del menor llenándose de ese sabor a sal marina. El beso se profundiza, exploran sus bocas, respiran el aroma del otro junto a la brisa marina. Se separan.

Una sonrisa provocativa por parte de Arthur.

-Recuerda no soltarme.

-O-okey…

Arthur se acomoda un poco y se mueve haciendo presión entre sus anatomías masculinas sexuales. Escucha como Alfred jadea. Sonríe; adora tener el control incluso en semejante situación. Sin duda, esta será una experiencia completamente nueva e inolvidable.

Las caricias no se hacen esperar. Nacen jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer. Hacer el amor en el mar realmente es asombroso.

****•~****

Alfred se siente feliz, tan feliz, que apenas si siente el calambre en sus piernas. No importa, si se ahoga será un ahogado feliz. Abraza al mayor.

-Alfred –le llama este- ya me puedes devolver mi traje de baño.

Desconcierto y silencio. Se oye el graznido de las gaviotas. ¡Respira, Alfred, respira!

-¡Lo perdiste! ¡Grandísimo desgraciado aborto de la naturaleza! ¡Muérete de una vez!

Se abalanzó contra el pobre diablo usurpador de inocentes trajes de baño, asegurándose de hundirlo y apoyando su peso en él para que no logre salir.

-¡Siempre arruinando los momentos íntimos, stupid bloody git!

-¡Ig…y! ¡N… pu…do res….ar! –luchaba en vano- ¡air… e!

-Hahahahah~ ¡Se siente tan bien asesinarte! ¡Te lo mereces!

De pronto, su risa diabólica e inestable mentalmente hablando se detiene. Los brazos de Alfred siguen chapoteando en un intento desesperado de salir a la superficie, pero el inglés tiene puesta su atención en _eso. _

-¿Eh? ¿Otro Nantucket? –observa como una "aleta" igual al mechón de Alfred lo "mira" detenidamente. Aparece otro a su derecha – ¿C-cómo…?

Piensa, analiza… si él esta personalmente cometiendo un homicidio al sujeto portador de ese mechón, ¿cómo es posible que, ahora, esté rodeado por una multitud de Nantuckets? Ya llega la respuesta…

Traga saliva y deja de ejercer fuerza, soltando el agarre. Alfred sube a la superficie estando medio azul y morado.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –chilló lloriqueando y absorbiendo el aire atmosférico equivalente al que respira un cuarto de la población mundial en un periodo de 50 años - ¡Vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos! ¡Qué cruel eres Arthur! –silencio total- ¿Hm? ¿No piensas regañarme?

La cara del rubio mayor era un clásico de la literatura de terror. Se oyó como tragaba saliva y, luego, emprendió un nado olímpico a las costas de su amada tierra, casi, a velocidad luz. El americano observó la ruta trazada en el agua por donde huyó despavorido su amado británico. Ladea la cabeza y trata de pensar qué mierda fue eso. Silenciosa y sigilosamente es rodeado por los "mechones" antes mencionados.

-Vaya –se dijo sorprendido -No sabía que Nantucket estuviera embarazado…

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan_

Sonaba la música y, entonces, lo comprendió todo.

-¡Pirañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! –chilló espantado y echó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas siendo perseguido por una multitud de diminutas pirañas.

En cuanto visualizó la playa redobló el nado y se lanzó a la exhausta existencia corpórea del inglés como si su vida dependiera de ello. Digo "_como si su vida dependiera de ello" _puesto que, de no haber sido por sus gritos tan heroicos, habría escuchado los reiterados "¡mami!, ¡mami!, ¡mami!" de las pirañas. Pero Alfred no quería saber nada con esos bichos ni del por qué lo llamaban "madre", él estaba muy ocupado temblando en el regazo de su amante.

El cual, si me lo preguntan, no sabía dónde meterse.

****~•~****

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ta~da?<strong>

Me gusta escribir sin-sentidos. Debería hacer cosas así más seguido, así me despreocupo por intentar ser decente a la hora de transformar ideas en algo más o menos entendible. ¡Puño arriba por los sin-sentidos! (?

**Por cierto, lamento haber cortado la "escena íntima". Don't kill me!**

****Review? :3****


End file.
